rainbow_six_siege_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Frost was born in 1990 under the name of Sitiyok, when she was conceived by her parents engaging in sex at a hotel in Canada. We currently do not know which hotel, as she was hidden from the public for most of her youth. Early Life Frost's early life is a tragic one. She was born in an abusive household, with a slut as a mother and Canadian druglord for a father. Her father was not an ordinary druglord either, as he would commonly be found relishing over any object that had a phallic appearance. One day, Frost's father took it to far and sloppily sewed an extremely large, meaty dick into her genital area. What was special about this dick, is that scientists think that somehow the dick was cut off in the middle of an erection and somehow the blood was sealed inside the dick. He then proceeded to cum inside of her until he felt like her vagina was full, and then he sealed her vagina up with a wooden cork. He then would force Frost to use her newfound dick to have really hard anal sex. Frost grew up in Canada, where she became very fond of bear traps. She would commonly be seen trying to cut her dick off with a bear trap when her father wasn't busy raping her. The dick, sadly, was too meaty and would only spew out a few drops of blood and would soon be back to normal in a few minutes. This scarred Frost for the rest of her childhood. One day at the age of 18, she finally managed to build up the courage to run to the Canadian government where she was taken into custody by the government. Military Career Of course, with how Frost tried to use bear traps to cut off her dick, she was very experienced with traps which led the JTF2 division to take interest in her career. She would commonly be afraid that people would see the ginormous bulge in her genital region. Despite this, no one really seemed to notice. She would then go on to become part of the JTF2 division in 2010 and would join the counter-terrorist team, Rainbow 6. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice the bulge from her dick, and she would go on to get along with her fellow operators. Personal Life Frost, for the most part, got used to having a giant meaty dick, though she really only changed her mind when she met Gridlock. Gridlock was the first of her fellow operators to notice her bulge. Gridlock then wanted to become closer with Frost, as she thought that Frost's bulge must be because of a huge meaty dick that would finally be able to handle her thickness. Frost at first was cautious of Gridlock as she was still shy about her dick, but then she would become more open and have hard sex with Gridlock. Though frost wouldn't have proper orgasms since she still had remnants of a vaginal system rather than a penis. Gridlock would have constant orgasms since Frost's dick was always erect. Frost would sometimes be seen still trying to cut off her dick with bear traps, though Gridlock would commonly talk her out of it.